Sixteen and non-pregnant
by DaaisyGuerrero
Summary: Yamato escucha a Mimi y a Miyako Charlar de "algo" -estoy embarazada ¿Mimi...embarazada? ¡por DIOS es solo una adolescente! se convertira y la contrataran para la serie sixteen and pregnant ¿como Mimi pudo haber hecho eso...? y lo mas importante..¿con quien?... MIMATO!
1. Chapter 1-Sixteen and pregnant?

HOLAAAAAA A TODOOS!¿como estan? espero que bien wuwuw matenme si quieren porque no he avanzado a el fic. The last and the end pero comprendaan ese mismo dia que lo subi ya tenia el chapter 2. pero Word me odia y no me dejo guardarlo y se quedo como ustedes lo leyeron y en fin lo volvi a escribir y como diria Mimi "me conocera como la chica maga de las zanahorias" yo conozco a Word como Mago :c perdon enserio pero despues me dije alomejor a word no le gusta algo de mi fic y pues decidi cambiarlo ya que estaba haciendo las cositas muy apresuradamente pero debe ser "del odio al amor solo hay un paso" pero entre esos dos esta la amistad y ellos se odian creo... pero deben ser amiguitos :D ¿es lo que todos somos ,no? es decir no es como si a alguien que odiaras al dia siguiente te estuvieras besuqueteando con el pues NOOOOO primero amiguitos y despues ya lo que viene... bueno le quiero agradecer a HikariCaleum fuiste mi primer review y por eso te quiero mucho aunque no nos conozcamos pero enserio muchas gracias por todo me animaste estaba a punto de dejar fanfic hasta que llegaste tu! sniff sniff ya me puse sentimental! bueno EN FIN.

esta historia se me ocurrio ahorita porque estaba hablando con un amigo de personas embarazadas y nose me acorde de sixteen and pregnant y no se dije.. why not? bueno se que ya los aburri ya que soy muy aburrida :c pero bueno ya mmbe. los quiero aunque ustedes no me conozcan :D les agradezco tambien por leer pero les agradeceria mas si dejaran reviews... ahhh! HikariCaleum! no es mi primer fic. el de The first and the last c: es el primero que publico porque tengo un proyecto muy padre e incluyo a los digimons pero es muy dificil ya que incluire a los digimons que no salen en adventure ni zero two y solo he visto esas dos porque las demas nose siento que ya no es lo mismo ya no esta mi Tai ni el sexy de Yamato! buaaa! pero bueno estara muy padre y necesito checar a fondo y los ataques y asi de los digimon la megadigievolucion y el fic se llama "El tiempo pasa y las flores florecen" jaja mal titulo pero el contenido estara muy entretenido y tiene continuacion.. muajajajaj "Fight to the end" en esa es mas de amoor wuwu viva el amor bueno en fin doy muchos detalles ;:c bueno ya los aburri estaran con cara de zszszszszssz ¿aa que hora dejara de hablar? pues les informo que nunca estoy callada bueno ya sh...

**Sixteen and non-pregnant**

Chapter and pregnant?

_By:Popocienta_

_Little Grasshopper _

-Miyako,¿era necesario saltarnos las clases para venir al doctor por tu dolor de estomago?

SILENCIO

-Miyako...veras en la escuela hay enfermeria y...

-Mimi, yo se pero ademas ya tenia cita con el medico y no habia mas que ahorita en la mañana y no queria venir sola...

-MIYAKO INOUE! soy la persona menos indicada para faltar a clases...y...

-Inoue,Miyako

Mi amiga pelimorada y yo volteamos de inmediato a la señora que nos veia con una amplia sonrisa ¿que tenia de alegre un dolor de estomago?

-So-so-oy yo...-dijo mi amiga la cual se veia intimidada por aquella sonrisa tan agradable pero a la vez daba miedo...

-Felicidades...-la miramos confusa ¿porque felicitaba a mi amiga?-usted sera mama...

* * *

-¿¡MIYAKO INOUE QUE HICISTE QUEE!?

-Mimi,no me regañes

-¿como no quieres que te regañe,si mi mejor amiga esta embarazada y el padre de esa criatura ni se hara cargo!

-Mimi no exageres...

-como no voy a exagerar ...ya te veo a ti y a esa criatura solos por la vida...y la tia Mimi al rescate...

Mire a Miyako que no se inmutaba en escucharme y estaba cabizbaja...

-Miyako...

la aluida volteo y me miro con lagrimas a punto de caer...la primer lagrima rozo acaricio su mejilla...

SUFICIENTE

La traje hacia mi y la aprisione en mi calido abrazo transmitiendole un millon de sentimientos...sin necesidad de decirle todo estara bien...con un abrazo

-Mimi...-la escuche sollozar...

-sh..veras todo saldra bien

-pero...

-tranquila..veremos que hacer

-gracias...

la aprete aún mas contra mi para brindarle la calidez del abrazo...

-Miyako...

ella solo me miro y deshicimos el abrazo...

-¿le diras al padre? digo... el tiene que saber...

-nose,no se ,nose ni como decircelo a mis padres...y muchos menos a el...si yo no lo amo..

-Miyako,¿entonces porque diablos lo hiciste con alguien a quien no amas?

-por despecho...

-¿despecho?

-si Mimi,por despecho el maldito despecho

-pero si no me equivoco tu...

-ya se Ken no es mio ,lose pero yo queria ser su Barbie pero tuvo que venir una Barbie de verdad que se llama Barbie y le robo un apasionado beso el que segun yo iba destinado para mi...-bufo rendida-y mirame ahora,estoy embarazada de mi no Ken que patetica soy!

-no,no,no,no,no eres patetica fuiste...fuiste una completa tonta al hacer aquello solo por despecho..

-tu no entiendes la palabra despecho Mimi,tu tienes a tus pies a todos los chicos de la escuela...y yo soy la amiga de la chica mas linda de la escuela que a lado de ella soy un nabo -chillo

-¡MIYAKO!..eso no es lo mas importante... como le diras a tus padres...

-les dire Mama,Papa,hermanos, soy la deshonrra de la familia cabe a descatar que somos una familia grande y yo quize empezar antes ya que da lo mismo empezar casados o no...

-¡MIYAKO!

-¡QUE?

-y dices que yo soy la exagerada...

-es que ¿como le dices a tus padres que estas embarazada de alguien que ni siquiera se acuerda de tu nombre y solo me vio como una chica del montón?

-se que no es tan sencillo como decir...-suspiro-...estoy embarazada

* * *

Iba caminando despreocupado por los pasillos menos transcurridos de la escuela con las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalon hasta que escuche discutir a unas vocecillas que de inmediato supe de quien se trataba era sencillo la voz de Yolei aturde a cualquiera pero no pude distinguir la otra voz era femenina cabe destacar pero no lograba distinguir aquella voz hasta que...

-...estoy embarazada

Mi corazon dejo de palpitar al ver de quien se trataba la otra persona y más con lo que significaban aquellas palabras...

Mimi Tachikawa embarazada... oh,ya veo por eso dis...¿QUEEE!?ella es Mimi la inocente del grupo ella nunca haria algo asi ella es tan pura... tan perfecta...la chica de la cual estoy enamorado no haria esas cosas y menos fuera tan boba para quedar embarazada y ...¿de quien? sea quien sea tengo que averiguar y conocerá mi puño...No quize escuchar mas porque con otra palabra mi mundo terminaria por derrumbarse...

* * *

_YOOOOO SE QUE ES MUY CORTO LOSE PERO LO QUERIA HACER ONESHOT PERO ME GUSTO MUCHO EL TRAMA Y LO ALARGARE ALGUNOS CAPS. MÁS SI ES QUE LES GUSTO CLARO C: perdoonen! pero esque mi musa se largo a comer o a dormir ya que es muy floja pero cuando trabaja ,trabaja! c: ¿que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado... los quiero  
_  
les prometo que el siguiente chapter estara largo C:

**By:Little Grasshopper**

**Popocienta **


	2. Chapter 2-¿Que le hicieron a Matt?

HOLA CHIQUITOS Y CHIQUITAS! que bien que les haya gustado wuwuwuwuuw c: les agredezco a todos y que bien que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior jajaj c: muchas gracias a los reviews a HikariCaleum amm a Kahia-chan wuwuwu :p si lose soy mala muajajaja! y a AldaBarco juju D: me acosas daah broma te quiero gracias por apoyarme c: y a los que marcaron como favorite y a los followers en fin no me canso de agradecer... c: wuwuwuuw bueno ya los dejo porque si no no sabran que les espera a Mimi y al guaperrimo de Yamato *u* ahdssfd vi un doble de Yamato y me dio un infarto y me cai de las escaleras por observarlo... pero bueno es larga historia y no la quieren saber snif snif... bueno yaa mucho mi y nada de MIMATO

N/A:si no entienden algo como las palabras subrayadas esas las pondre alfinal para que sepan que es si ya saben wuwuw y sino pss wuwuwu me seguiran leeyendo bueno o otra incognitra..¿porque esta rara se pone popocienta? elemental...ok no ,ya lean m.

* * *

**Sixteen and non-pregnant**

Chapter 2.- ¿Que le hicieron a Matt?

**By:**

**Popocienta‼**

** Little Grasshopper**

Era viernespor la mañana ya habia pasado 1 dia desde la noticia que sere tía bufé,soy muy joven para ser tía y vaya que ayer fue un día raro y lleno de sorpresas,pasaron muchas csas mi amiga pelimorada embarazada y es una panchosa que no quiere decirle al padre de la criatura del señor..bueno Miyako dijo ¡Cual criatura del señor? es mia...por desgracia,Miyako nunca cambiara bueno en fin esa fue una dde las cosas que me impactaron...otra sorpresa no tan sorpresa fue que Takeru y Hikari son novios,bueno esa no era tan sorpresa ya que todos sabiamos que ese par estaban destinados para estar juntos...en fin otra cosa fue que el profesor de matematicas me puso 10 en el quiz que según yo reprobaria y por el cual todo el fin de semana comi helado de chocolate porque me estaba dando un ataque ya que perderia por unos cuantos meses a mi confidente la que me entiende... bueno eso si es que le pido ayuda al chico mas inteligente de mi salon si...Koushiro Izzumi bueno el quiere que le digan Izzy pero no me gusta decirle Izzy ya que izzy suena muy Easy y eso esta muy facil y no aunque entenderle a Koushiro es realmente facil para mi retrasado cerebro en matematicas y tendre que pasar tanto tiempo en casa de el que algun dia me adoptaran por estar más tiempo en su casa y... Mimi si te estuvieras escuchando eres una panchosa de lo peor inclusive más que Miyako... bueno el punto es que mi tarjeta de credito no la vere y eso me puso muy triste ellasme entiende...¿a cualquier chica ,no? porque ella te dice si se te ve muy bien y ella te lo compra...bueno otra cosa fue que en la cafeteria habia de postre unos pastelitos en forma de ositos,admito que al principio fue dificl comerselos eran tan hermosos y adorables pero al primer mordizcos cambie de perspectiva y me comi 2 más ...se que no es bueno para mi figura pero de un momento a otro me converti en asesina de ositos y me por un momento me senti la persona mas Vil del universo incluso más que Mojojojo y Mojojojo si que era malo con decirles que en mi infancia tuve pesadillas con el..hablando de personas viles... esa persona la cual me humilla me molesta y me golpea ayer me hizo una visita en mi casa eso fue muy extraño ya que me abrazo y me dijo que todo saldra bien y me obligo a ver "Sixteen and pregnant" lo cual se me hizo muy extraño pero me hizo recordar a una personita que estaba embarazada pero no tiene 16 años sino 15 y...¿porque Yamato me puso sixteen and pregnant? acaso...¿YAMATO SABE QUE MIYAKO ESTA EMBARAZADA!

OH NO..

ESTO NO PUEDE SER BUENO

NADA BUENO...

Deje caer algunos libros que llevaba cargando y me dirigi corriendo hacia el salon de mi amiga el cual sabia muy bien donde se localizaba corri como si la vida se me fuera en ello ...

-¡MIMI!

escuche que me llamaban pero lo pase por desapercibido ya que no era algo de vida o muerte como la humillacion de mi pobre amiga si todo el instituto se llegara a enterar esto nadie lo debe saber...por ahora...

* * *

Era cambio de hora no habia nada más aburrido que empezar con Matematicas y aún más con el compañero que me toco comportartir asiento se me quedaba viendo y me hacia ojitos esperen...¿DIJE QUE UN HOMBRE ME HACIA OJITOS! PERO QUE... mi coraje se esfumo al ver correr a una castaña ojimiel iba esquivando a todo aquel que se le metiera en su camino eso era diario incluso se me hizo costumbre verla asi todos los dias y horas pero

ESPEREN UN MOMENTO

Ella antes no llevaba un niño en su vientre... y si no mal recuerdo ella tiene 2 pies izquierdos y siempre termina por tropezar con alguien...

y si tropeza con alguien...el niño o niña puede salir lastimado y eso no quiero aunque sea de un patán tambien es de Mimi y yo la ayudare en ese proceso...no permitire que le pase algo a Mimi y a su hijo...

tengo que detenerla antes de que algo pase..

-¡MIMI!

la llame sin emabargo parecio no escuchar esa niña... me sacaba de mis casillas pero ese sentimiento de odio no se le acercaba al amor que le tengo...me eche a correr detras de ella y...mi corazon casi se sale al verla perder el equilibrio...sin embargo lo retomo...me iba escuchar no es posible que este como si nada al estar en ese estado ¿que tiene en la cabeza? ropa?...no lo dudo... pero no podria pensar en las consecuencias? bueno no paso a mayores ... me detuve cuando la vi enfrente de un salon que decia 3064 si no me equivoco ese salon es de historia y yo iba ahi cuando estaba en tercero de secundaria y solo lo toman los de tercero y.. no tarde en ver que todo lo que habia dicho era cierto ya que de aquel aula salio una cabeza morada que fastidia a cualquiera y vaya que por ella Mimi y yo peleamos mucho ella la defiende y.. ¿por que Yolei estaba llorando?.. bueno yo tambien lloraria si fuera mujer y fuera tan sentimental como ese par pero no lo hago... ¿me pregunto quien sera el idiota que le pudo haber hecho a Mimi?...una idea se me vino y esa idea no me agrado nada...todo el instituto se muere por Mimi Todos estan como sospechosos ¿porque Mimi? ¿porque tienes que ser tan jodidamente bonita?

* * *

-Tranquila...

-pero ¿como quieres que este tranquila? si yamato lo sabe y si el lo sabe es porque alguien le dijo y ese alguien se lo dijo a todos y la ultima persona en saberlo fue yamato..

-Miyako, no creo que todo el instituto lo sepa en menos de 2 dias... al menos que... tu ya lo sabias hace 4 dias y ahora todo mundo lo sepa

-MIMI! ESO NO ME AYUDA EN NADA abosolutamente nada.. -mire con pena a mi amiga estaba en un estado deplorable de ver una Miyako alegre e hiperactiva no me gustaba verla asi...

-ven-Dicho esto la jale hacia el patio del instituto el cual estaba repeleto pero no queria estar en unn lugar lleno el cual nos interrumpieran ... si no en otro lugar.. el cual no existe en el mapa de la escuele sin embargo l encontre porque la primera vez que vine me perdi y termine en ese lugar .. el cual esta detras de correspondencia .. y ahi muy pocas personas van..apresure el paso y ...

-Yolei?

mire a mi amiga la cual se quedo paralizada al escuchar esa voz era de..

-K-e-e-e-en...-mi amiga parecia robo lo cual me causo mucha gracia

-¿como estas?-pregunto con una calida sonrisa la cual hizo derritir a mi amiga ... al principio me causaba gracia pero ahora me daba miedo la expresion de miyako pobre Ken si lo veia asi todos los dias yo la acusaria de acosadora sexual...lo veia tan descaradamente y se lo comia con la mirada...tengo que sacarla de aqui.. antes de que violara con la mirada al pobre ken ..ahora via porque quedo asi...

-coff coff...

-ahora no mimi..-se me acerco al oido y me dijo-mimi ¿que no ves que esta es mi oportunidad con el guaperrimo de KEN?

-¿pero Miyako...-la muy ingrata no me dejo continuar la oracion ya que habia agarrao a ken de su brazo y ya iban ppor el patio hize un puchero... miyako ..ya arreglaria cuentas contigo...

-Mimi...-llego un rubio un poco cansado ¿poco? diria muy cansado y recupero el aliento-creí que nunca te alcanzaria

¿alcanzarme? si yo soy de menor estatura que el ... no entiendo a alcanzarme ... que le pico a Yamato?

-De que hablas'..-dije un poco confundida...

-te estoy hablando desde que tuvimos el cambio de hora y tu nunca me escuchaste...

OH YA VEO..

el era el que me estaba llamando... y que tal si me quiere decir que ya sabe que Miyako... me paralize al solo pensar eso... y ..vi unos brazos aproximarse rapidamente cerre los ojo ya que yamato solo se acerca para eso pero para mi gran sorpresa no me estaba golpeando ..abri rapidamente los ojos y Yamato Ishida me estaba abrazando con un calido abrazo el cual nunca crei recibir de el ...era tan calido... .. y lograba percibir su colonia muy varonil que me dejo sin aliento... incluso más que las siguientes palabras..

-tranquila princesa..todo estara bien...

y eso si que me hizo pensar que todo estaria bien y sin saber porque una lagrima acaricio mi mejilla logrando que el acaparara el abrazo y me apretara más contra el..¿que le hicieron a matt? no lo se pero me gusta este matt... y mucho

* * *

.QUE LES PARECIO WUWUW ESPERO Y QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO PERDON SI LES FALLO LA ORTOGRAFIA ESQUE FF. ANDABA DE NENA :c YME TARDE MUCHOOO ya que las palabras se ponian incompletas bueno en fin los dejo c;: los quiero muack :*


End file.
